


Fair Winds and Safe Journey (The Starboard Remix)

by Spiralleds



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Remix Revival, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: Her past is his future. Only Narnian magic can make it so.





	Fair Winds and Safe Journey (The Starboard Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starboard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686857) by [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake). 



Once upon a time. That is how these stories are supposed to start, are they not? Except this isn’t a fairy tale. Except you will be more likely to listen to this tale if you believe it to be no more than a story to pass the time. 

It was during the voyage of the _Dawn Treader_ and her crew, when they were upon Coriakin’s Island, and Lucy was before the Magician’s book, its power and pull felt on every page. With appropriate trepidation Lucy turned the page, fearful of what might come next. 

“How could it be worse than a ruined friendship?” she asked herself. 

Then chided herself for saying that out loud. For as people worlds over know, when you ask ‘How could it be worse?’, magics feel a need to show you it could, indeed, be worse. As the page Lucy turned reached the shape of a wave breaking, water cold and salty splashed over her. 

_Oh no!_ she thought, _I’m being sent back to the attic!_ To her credit, Lucy’s next thought was, _Whatever will Edmund and Eustace and Caspian and dear, dear Reepicheep think! How shall the Duffers be freed?_ Only then did she wonder, _Will I ever be able to return to Narnia?_

But it wasn’t the attic. She was on a ship in a storm. But it wasn’t the Dawn Treader. Even so, she grabbed at a length of rope, relieved that its end was secured. Another wave struck tipping the ship at and even steeper angle. A scrubbing brush dislodged from some hidden cache, striking a glancing blow as she ducked away. Which was what spared her from being hit by a far larger figure. 

“Aaah!” cried the figure as he hit the railing so hard it splintered. 

Lucy feared he would be lost overboard and quickly uncoiled her rope, or as quick as she could, given the conditions of wet rope and chilling fingers. In part she crawled across the deck, then in part found herself repelling as if she were descending the Cliffs of Dover.

Before she could reach the sailor, the compromised railing broke away and he tumbled from her sight.

“Oh, dear,” said Lucy, fearing the worst, but as a Queen of Narnia who had so often done six impossible things before breakfast, she would not give up. 

And there the sailor was, clinging to now-swinging railing. 

“Take my rope,” Lucy shouted to him.

“Eh? What’s that?” he asked. Or at least that what Lucy thought he said, even as he grasped on and began to climb. Lucy pulled at it too, pleasantly surprised to find her Narnian strength remained. Though she was thankful he was only human and not one of the great animals. 

“To the helm!” he shouted in her ear, then began scrambling along Lucy’s rope. 

She followed, amazed the man had kept his cap – a tricornered one that made her think of history books and the time of King George. 

Once they reached the helm, he again shouted in her ear. “Tie me to the wheel!” 

It sounded utterly desperate, but then again, it was rather a dire situation. “Knife?” she shouted back. He pulled one from his boot and slapped the hilt into her palm. 

_How horrified Susan would be if she saw me now!_ thought Lucy. 

The sailor held tight to him as she tied his other hand to the wheel. She then tied the main rope around her waist before tying on his other hand. _Surely he must be the captain, if he’s tied his fate to this ship’s._

Lucy supposed she should get herself into the Captain’s quarters or below deck, but the storm was now so fierce she could not see her own hand, let alone find anything else. So, soaked to the skin and shivering, she tested her own connections and braced herself in the helm for the duration. 

Impossibly Lucy had fallen, if not asleep, then into a trace as the storm raged. It was only when the ship stopped moving that she took notice of her world. On stiffened legs, she stood up. The only rain was drops from the rigging. 

The captain’s head hung over the wheel in sheer exhaustion. At least she hoped it was only that. 

“Hello,” she called as she used the knife to cut herself free, as the waterlogged rope was holding its knots far too well. 

She kept calling as she moved toward him, finally touching his shoulder. At that his head popped up. “Heh. Hello. What?” he called, trying to see her, but held quick in his bindings. 

Lucy scrambled around to face him. “Let me cut you lose.”

“You’re real,” he said with wonder. “Thought I dreamed you. How else could you be here?”

She slid the knife under his bindings, saying, “If I said I came from a book, would that bother you?”

“Not as much as it probably should,” he replied with a thoughtful nod. 

Once he was loosened, standing up straight, and the western sun striking his features, Lucy realized that she knew this man. That she should have recognized him from his voice alone. “Captain Jack Sparrow!” she cried. 

“Eh, lass. I’m no captain, though since they all deserted, I guess I'm captain by default…” Sparrow’s eyes, which had been wandering around, looking at the damage to the ship, now focused on Lucy. “How'd you know my name?” 

“We’ve met before. It was on the seas between Narnia and Calormen. You commandeered our ship, the _Firefox_. Your ship was the…” Lucy squinted, trying hard to remember. “The _Maggot_!” she said with triumph. 

“If I said I had no idea what you are talking about, how much would it bother you?” Sparrow asked.

Lucy laughed, and the skies cleared up a bit faster, the sun shining low in the western sky. 

“Oh, I’m quite certain we shall sort it all out. Though first I think I shall like to be dry and warm.” She realized that the last time he had seen her, she’d been much older. In fact, she was fairly sure that he too had been older too. 

“A practical girl,” said Sparrow, clapping his hands. Let’s see what we can salvage and go ashore. 

“Ashore?” asked Lucy. 

“Yes,” said Sparrow as strode away, looking over the side. “We are on a sand bar. One conveniently attached to an island.” 

For Lucy, they found the abandoned clothes of a former cabin boy. Sparrow took no bother in finding other clothes, but he did insist that along with the hard tack, they take a few bottles of rum. 

Once on shore, they started a fire, then searched for fruit. Pineapples were everywhere. After some prickly trial and error, they returned to the fire with their captured prizes. They skinned and chopped them into chunks, eating the sweet, sticky flesh off the tips of their knives. And of course, they'd put water onto boil for tea – into which Sparrow insisted on adding rum for “medicinal” purposes.

Lucy didn’t mind. Jack’s beloved liquor might help the story along. She told the tale of the first Narnian ship of the Golden Age. Of the short journey they had intended to take… until they met him and discovered what the Calormen were truly about, which had extended the trip significantly. How she’d been with her sister, Susan. 

“Is she pretty?” Jack asked with a leer. 

Lucy only rolled her eyes. “If you remembered her, you wouldn’t ask that.” 

“That bad, eh?” 

“Possibly. I seem to be not only in another place, but time. None of this has happened to you yet. And I'm not sure I'm supposed to be telling you such things.” 

The sun had now set and the stars were brightening the skies. They weren’t Narnian stars, but they were bright and somehow more comforting than the ones over England. Or at least the blue one was. 

“Eh, what’s that,” said Jack, only a slight slur to his voice. 

“What’s what?” asked Lucy. 

“That star there,” he pointed. “Blue one. Pulsing and like. Never seen it before in my life.” 

“I was just thinking how safe it made me feel.” 

“A star?” He snorted. 

“Of all the things I’ve said, that’s what draws your disbelief?”

As they watched, the light streamed down until it touched the sands before them. 

“That’s not possible,” said Jack.

“Perhaps, but it is happening,” replied Lucy. 

“Is it moving away?” he asked. “Probably best, don’t you think?” 

“What I think,” said Lucy, “is that we need to follow it.” She slipped her knife, well the knife she had not returned to Jack back into her boot, and rose.

“What’s that?” 

“Follow it. Right now.” 

“Why would we do that? It’s night. It’s dark. It’s an unknown island.” 

“Because it’s magic. And that means Aslan’s afoot. Let’s go!” 

Jack took a swig or two more of rum, mumbling to himself, “What’s so wrong with a beach, a fire, and some rum? But no, the girl says go, like as if she’s captain.” But he did rise, if only slightly unsteady and followed. 

For half the night they walked, following the starlight. Over driftwood and dunes, around rocks and rivulets of water. As they walked in the light, Lucy found herself filled with the certainty she should tell Jack about his future and her past in greater detail. 

About the lack of Narnian seafaring knowledge. About the slavers and his role in their release. Of his gift of a design for a swifter ship – faster than the fastest Tashbaan ship. 

“I’m not a shipwright, lass. Even if I were, why would I do such a thing? I’m a pirate.” 

“Oh, you have your soft spots,” Lucy said with a knowing smile. 

“You said you were older then,” he pointed out. “Are you saying you and me…” He waggled his eyebrows.

Lucy laughed and the light before them danced with sparkling motes. “Your feeble attempts to make me mad won’t work. Not on me. Besides, it’s not just beautiful women that make you do the right thing, Captain.

Jack began to sputter. “How am I supposed to build a reputation as a fearsome pirate if you say things like that?” 

“Other than the Star, who’s listening?” she shot back. “Your secret is safe.”

It was then the light stopped. Why this spot, she didn’t know. It looked no different than all the other parts of the coastal beach they’d crossed. Somehow there was a pile of driftwood covered with dry seaweed, even though this didn’t feel like the correct side of the island for such. But it mattered not. It was dry enough to catch fire with Jack’s tinder box to aid it. As their firelight grew, the light of the star retreated. 

“Was it something I said?” asked Jack drolly. 

Lucy smiled. “I don’t know about you, but I’m sleeping on my feet.” 

“By all means,” he said, plopping down into the sand, then watched her fold to the ground with a grace beyond his experience.

Lucy moved the sand around, creating a bit of a pillow for her head, then upon laying down, her breathing evening out. “Jack,” she said with her eyes closed.

“Yes, lass?”

“You’re find your Black Pearl.” 

“I do appreciate unique treasure,” he replied. 

It is then that Lucy dreams of exotic birds chattering in the trees as dawn touched the island. Of a beautiful black ship, complete with black sails. Of Jack walking toward it as she sits on the beach watching him. “Fair winds! Safe journey!” she calls to him.

Then she sees the bare feet of a man standing next to her. “I believe it was worth it,” he says as his hand comes to rest on her shoulder.

At that Lucy woke, finding herself back on the floor of the magician’s study, the great book still upon its stand. 

“Oh my, what a wonderfully strange adventure,” Lucy said. As she stood, white beach sand dropped from her clothes, winking with unseen light. And later, in her boot, she will find his, now her knife.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also a nod to Much Ado about Mutiny by Syrena of the Lake.


End file.
